NAVEGANDO POR LA RED
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Una computadodora mas Internet, sumando una tarde libre sin entrenamiento...haran conocer a los chicos aventuras que nunca se imaginaron tener... basado en cierta pagina de fics XD XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola todos :P

Primero quiero que lean esto que se supone seria un one shot

Pero……

u.u no puedo seguir, osea…ya esta escrito pero…. de nuevo otro pero…lean y al final les digo.

* * *

**"NAVEGANDO POR LA RED"**

.

.**  
**

Una tarde en especial…

-¡Estoy ! –

-¿Cuándo? –

-Justo ahora –

-Cuando no – Rafael lo mira con cara de pocos amigos – ponte a jugar tu play y cállate –

-Es que ya pase todos y cada uno de los niveles – hace un puchero – me hace falta nuevos juegos –

-¿Y tu helado? –

-Pues de chocolate –

-Me refiero a que estas ¡¡¡loco!!! –

-¿Qué sucede chicos? – Leonardo llegaba a la sala después de una buena y tranquila meditación - ¿Por qué esas caras? –

-Aburrido – contesta Mikey.

-Fastidiado – agrega Rafael.

-Deberían ocupar ese tiempo en algo útil como la meditación – dice seriamente.

Ambos chicos si miran con cara de duda.

-Naaaaaaa – dicen al unísono.

Leonardo los mira cruza los brazos enarcando una ceja.

-No tienen remedio – mira a su alrededor y observa a Donatello muy entretenido en la computadora – Deberían aprender a Don – lo señala con el dedo – al menos nutre su tiempo libre en diseñar y aprender – sonríe un poco y le grita a su hermano genio – ¿que haces Don? –

Donatello se despega un poco de la pantalla y observa a su hermano con poco interés.

-Leyendo fics – posa su atención de nuevo al pc.

-¿Fics? – Mikey se endereza un poco del sillón donde esta reclinado - ¿Qué es eso? –

-Es una página donde fanáticos de anime o cartoons escriben historias alternas de personajes –

-Suena interesante –Rafa de un brinco corre hacia su hermano – y de casualidad…¿estamos nosotros ahí? –

Mikey y Leo caminan interesados hacia ellos después de esa pregunta.

-Puesssssss – Donatello lo piensa un poco – estaba leyendo algunos de naruto – toca su barbilla un tanto intelectual – no se si debamos averiguar eso –

-¿Por qué? – Mikey se agacha hasta ver el monitor de cerca – sería interesante –

-Más que interesante – Rafael pone una mano en el hombro de Donatello – seria genial ver cuánto nos aman –

-Rafael – Leo le increpa – no seas tan engreído –

-O vamos Leo no me digas que a ti no te da igual curiosidad – enarca una ceja – o tienes miedo de ver que soy el mas amado de los cuatro –

-Te equivocas mi querido y no tan bien ponderado hermano temperamental – Mikey le guiña un ojo – como el menor, guapo y simpático de los cuatro…obvio que soy el más amado –

-No estoy tan seguro miguelón – Donatello sonríe de lado – nosotros los genios somos muy codiciados –

-¿Y si mejor salimos de dudas? – Leo dice de pronto sorprendiendo a sus tres hermanos.

-Que alguien me golpee en la cabeza – Rafael lo mira con temor – acaba de decir algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo –

-Ven – Mikey los señala – eso es una señal divina de que debemos de ver esa página – asiente serio.

-Ok – Donatello los observa y empieza a teclear en el buscador – TMNT –

-Y aquí vamos – Mikey observa la pantalla llenarse y de pronto hace cara de puchero - ¿ingles? – Frunce el ceño – aun no sé leer bien ingles –

-Espera Mikey – Don observa bien – también hay en español –

-Iujuuuuuuu – grita victorioso – si que nos aman –

-A mi me aman – de nuevo Rafael.

-Guauuuuu – Donatello se asombro – si que tienen varias historias de nosotros –

-Vamos a leerlas –

-Espera Rafa – Donatello le señala – escojamos una cada quien –

-¿Y por qué no varias? – Mikey mira el reloj – tenemos toda la tarde libre sin sensei – observa a su hermano mayor - ¿verdad Leo? –

-Pues – lo piensa un poco – está bien pero mañana doble entrenamiento –

-No sé porque no me extraña – Rafael lo mira feo – bueno, hay que empezar – toma el mouse arrebatándoselo por momentos a Donatello – comencemos con los fics –

........

* * *

.

Ok, si están aquí es que ya terminaron XD

La cuestión es la siguiente, no puedo terminar de subirlo hasta que…

Me den permiso de que los chicos opinen de sus fics ¿me entienden?

Originalmente este fic trata de los chicos leyendo nuestras historias y comentando y bromeando sobre ellas y sus diferentes situaciones XD

Porfas háganme saber si esto les incomoda y hasta aquí queda XD

Gracias de ante mano

Su amiga maryhamatogirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y gracias por su permiso para continuar esta historia

Este capítulo agradezco a Haoyoh Asakura por permitir comentar

Ahora espero y les haga pasar un rato agradable a todos

* * *

-Pues ahora sí que no sé ni con cual empezar – Rafael observa varios títulos interesantes - ¿Qué les parece este? –

-¿Cómo se llama? – Mikey observa curioso.

-El verdadero enemigo –

-¿De que trata? – esta vez fue Donatello al preguntar.

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que sepa si aun no lo leemos? – Suena un poco desesperado – miren lo que dice – comienza a leer el sumary -Tras la última batalla con Shredder, los chicos se recuperan de sus heridas en la granja. Al volver a su hogar, un accidente los obliga a refugiarse en una casa abandonada, donde descubren un mundo paranormal y un secreto familiar desconcertante –

-Órale – Mikey se ve sorprendido – un secreto familiar – observa a sus hermanos – ¿algo que no hubieran contado?…por ejemplo que rafa no es nuestro hermano –

-Pero que pedazo de… - rafa alza el puño.

-Mikey…. No olvidemos que son historias – Donatello niega con la cabeza.

-Lo había olvidado – se rasca la nuca apenado.

-Haber Rafa- Leonardo se apoya más en la mesa – veamos esa primero –

-¿Te intereso Leo? – Rafael enarca una ceja divertida.

-Digamos que quiero ver como ellas ven la pelea contra shereder –

-Si como no – rafal sonríe de lado y da clic en aquella historia – veamos… mmm… son cuatro capítulos –

-Órale – Mikey da saltitos – anda comienza a leer por favor –

Los chicos comienzan a leer, algunos dando pequeños párrafos en voz alta y otros en silencio hasta que…

-¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!! – se escucha el grito del menor de la familia haciendo a los demás sobresaltarse del susto.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – grita Rafael con la mano en el pecho.

-¡¡La mataste!! –

-¡¡¿A quien?!! – Rafa grito mas aun .

-¡A la mujer esa! –

-¡Con un demonio es una historia! –

-Ya cállense y sigamos leyendo – Donatello los mira con molestia.

De nuevo en silencio continuando la lectura.

-Gracias Rafa – dice con ironía Mikey.

-De nada – dice distraído - ¿Por qué? –

-Gracias a ti ahora tenemos que ir a esa casona y aparte Leo esta herido – se gira a mirar a su hermano preocupado - ¿te sientes bien Leo? –

-Mikey – deja salir un suspiro – recuerda que es una historia –

-Y muy interesante – Donatello suena emocionado – pasamos al siguiente capitulo

Siguen con la lectura cuando de nuevo…

-¡¡¡Nooooo!!! – grito Mikey - ¡¡somos unos tontos!! –

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Leonardo lo toma por los hombros - cálmate Mikey –

-¡No Leo! – mira a su alrededor - ¡no debemos entrar en una casa embrujada! –

Los chicos se toman un segundo las palabras de su hermano.

-Mikey – dicen los tres al unisonó -¡Es una historia! –

-Es verdad – de nuevo suena apenado – es que se me olvida – eleva las manos a lo alto -¡¡suena tan real hermano!!-

Los chicos solo niegan con la cabeza y regresan a su lectura.

La cara de los chicos se puso mas interesante al seguir la lectura, de apoco su rostro se notaba entre intrigado y preocupado, Leo repentinamente dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa.

-Que malo es sensei en esta historia – Leo se sorprende un poco.

-Creo que no es nada bueno que seas el hijo consentido – rafa se burla un poco – pero… - se fija mas a la lectura – tu… -

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron más aun de sorpresa Mikey observa con gran temor a su hermano mayor, este a su vez gira su rostro para mirar a su hermano menor cuando.

-¡¡Aléjate de mi hermano espíritu maligno!! – Mikey toma un vaso con agua que estaba medio lleno producto de la sed de la tecnotortuga - ¡¡Declaro esta agua bendita!! – según cómo puede la santifica y se la echa directo al rostro de un sorprendido Leonardo -¡¡sal de aquí demonio!! –

Los otros aludidos y ahora salpicados lo miran asustados al ver la reacción de Mikey, Leo se limpia el rostro dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-¡¡Es una historia!! – gritan los tres.

-Lo siento – Mikey recapacita – pero por si las dudas – comienza a persignar a su hermano – Amen – termina mucho mas tranquilo - ¡que imaginación para esta historia! –

-Ni que lo digas – Rafael suelta una sonora carcajada – pobre de Leo si le toco sufrir de todo en esta historia – fija mas la vista - Haoyoh Asakura – susurra el nombre – tenemos que imprimir esta historia – enarca una ceja – quiero ver que tanto sufre el Fiero líder –

-Mientras tanto no me vaya a crucificar o algo asi – mira de soslayo a Mikey – tenemos que esconder crucifijos estacas y hasta ajos – rie un poco – al menos ya tenemos a un exorcista en la familia –

Los chicos rien por la broma de su hermano mayor y coinciden en que es una genial historia echa con toda pasión hacia los héroes que gusta TMNT.

-Veamos que mas – Donatello sale de la historia y comienza a ver mas títulos – miren – apunta uno - ¿Qué tal si seguimos con este? – les guiña un ojo – después de todo faltan muchos mas por leer y la tarde es larga -

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta Mikey intrigado.

-Pues suena interesante el titulo…se llama… Algo nunca antes visto… -

* * *

Ahora sabemos quien sigue muajajajajaja

Quien vendrá después???????????????

Su amiga de corazón maryhamatogirl…

Gracias neon por subir este capitulo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y perdón por la tardanza

Digamos que no estaba tan de ánimos para algo de comedia

Pero regrese y pronto seguirán mas historias por venir

Asi que prepárense, que aun no terminan los chicos de leer fics.

Su amiga maryhamatogirl.

* * *

-Algo nunca antes visto – Don le da un clic y comienza a abrir la historia.

-Me imagino que trata de Mikey haciendo sus deberes – Rafa enarca una ceja - si es algo nunca antes visto –

-Ja..ja – ironizo el ofendido – o puede ser de Rafa obedeciendo en todo a Leo –

-Mikey – Leo deja salir un suspiro – supongo que ni en las historias podrían lograr eso –

-Concuerdo contigo – Don afirma.

-Oigan ¿pues que creen que soy? – Rafael se cruza de brazos.

-Nadie – Mikey levanta los hombros – solo Rafael y eso ya deja mucho que decir –

-Deja que mi puño te diga más de lo que… -

-Ya dejen de jugar – Don los reprende – y empecemos a leer – sonríe de Lado –aunque…. –

-¿Qué? – Rafa pregunta curioso.

-Leo va ganando – señala el monitor – aquí dice que Leo es el protagonista –

-Órale – Mikey luce sorprendido – ya van dos puntos para el –

-Pues no se que le ven a Leo – Rafa voltea la cara molesto.

-Tal vez que es correcto – dice Donatello – educado –

-Bien portado, serio, noble y –

-Y ya comencemos aleer – Rafa interrumpe – leo sonríe por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Yo no soy todo eso que ustedes dicen – leo pone una mano sobre el hombro de Donatello – solo trato de ser el mejor hermano posible –

-Y lo haces bien bro – Mikey mira de soslayo a Rafa – mejor que ciertas personas –

-Mikey – Rafa ya no se veía tan tranquilo.

-Ya tranquilos chicos – Leo pone orden – empecemos a leer –

-Es lo que yo digo – Don niega con la cabeza – Niños – murmura –

-Anciano – ese fue Rafael.

-¡Espera! – Mikey corre a la cocina.

-¿Y este? – Rafa lo mira correr.

-Listo – llega rápidamente con un vaso de agua.

-¿Y eso? – Donatello lo mira curioso.

-Es que no sabemos de que trate esta historia y como fue la anterior – observa a su hermano temeroso – debemos estar prevenidos –

-Mikey – se escucha decir a los tres.

De nuevo su atención se posos al monitos leyendo cada uno de ellos en silencio hasta que momentos después…

-¡¡Bruja!! – Grita Mikey alarmado -¡¡esa chica es una bruja!! –

-¡Ya vas a empezar! – Rafa grito igual -¿Quién es una bruja? –

-La chica que escribió eso…ella…ella… - puso sus manos en la cabeza alterado -¡¡¡ella!!! – Se queda quieto un momento y pone su postura habitual y calmada - ¿Cómo se llama Bro? – le pregunta a Donatello.

-Se llama…déjame ver…Cloeh –

-Gracias – pone misma posición histérica con manos en la cabeza - ¡¡Cloeh!! –

-¿De qué demonios hablas ahora? –

-¿Qué acaso no leen lo mismo que yo? – comienza a morderse las uñas – te ha descrito tal cual – observa a su alrededor – quizás tenga una bola de cristal donde nos observa –

-Mikey eso sería totalmente ilógico –

-Don, esta describiendo tal cual a Rafa – mira a su alrededor – ¿y si tiene cámaras vigilándonos dia y noche? –

-Eso será imposible – Don levanta los hombros - además no es difícil describir el carácter de Rafa –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Rafa se cruza de brazos.

-Quiere decir que mejor sigamos leyendo – Leonardo de nuevo poniendo el orden.

Siguen su lectura…

-Lo dicho esa chica nos vigila – de nuevo Mikey.

-¿Y ahora porque lo dices? – un fastidiado Rafael se ve obligado a preguntar.

-Una palabra – Mikey señala – alcohol… a ti te gusta llegar medio mareadon los fines de semana –

-No todos – se defiende – solo tres fines de semana al mes –

-A que bárbaro – Don niega con la cabeza – sigamos leyendo –

Siguen con su lectura.

-Vez aquí dice que Leo no toma – Mikey afirma – alguien nos vigila – mira a su alrededor.

-¡¡¡Borracho!!! – grita alarmado Mikey -¡¡Leo se ha vuelto un alcohólico!! –

Los demás ahora posan la mirada a Leonardo.

-Qué vergüenza – Rafael niega con la cabeza – que ejemplo tratas de darnos –

-UN momento – Leo enarca una ceja - ¿estamos consientes que se trata de una historia? – los mira con los ojos entrecerrados – de sobra saben que no me gusta el alcohol –

-Es verdad – Don lo defiende – sigamos con la historia –

-Si – afirma Rafael con malicia – esto se pone cada vez mas interesante –

-¡¡¡Superclavada!!! – gritan los tres al mismo tiempo -¡¡¡Cawabonga!!! –

-¡Historia! - esta vez fue Leonardo un poco alterado.

Un pequeño silencio se escucho antes de una sonora carcajada proveniente de Mikey y Donatello.

-¿MUUUU? – Sigue riendo con ganas.

-Yo no confundo un gato con una vaca – Leo cruzo los brazos.

-Pues lo siento mucho Bro, pero eso dice aquí –

-Ya comienzo a preocuparme – Mikey observa a su hermano – y si tras su rostro responsable se esconde todo un borrachito que muje como vaca –

-Mikey – sentenció Leonardo – creo que es mi deber recordarles que lo que estamos leyendo son solo historias –

-Pues… - Rafael enarca una ceja – que tal si esto deriva de la realidad –

-Si mascota mala – Leo enarca una ceja divertido.

Rafael dejo salir un leve gruñido.

-Y silencio mascota – Donatello dice bromeando.

-Mala – ríe Mikey un poco – sigamos leyendo.

-Pero que par de … -

Guardan silencio y siguen leyendo…

-¿Hunito?...¿guerrerilla? – Mikey observa a Leonardo intrigado.

-¿intoxicarlos con charlas aburridas? – esta vez fue Donatello.

-¿Rafitita bipolar?....¿Rafa gato? – Rafael cruzado de brazos.

Leonardo pasa saliva nervioso al tener la mirada acusadora de sus hermanos.

-Tengo una idea – Leonardo con una gota de sudor – veamos que mas historias tiene esta chica – se acerca aun bajo la mirada de sus hermanos – miren dando clic en su nombre apresen todas sus historias – rie aun nerviosos – asi podremos revisar las de las demás –

Donatello deja de mirarlo con reproche y observa los títulos.

-Miren este – da clic – Hermandad Sin Limites –

-Suena bien – Leonardo suspira aliviado – continuemos leyendo –

Sus miradas se posaron a su siguiente fic, empezaron con una mueca tranquila que gradualmente fu cambiando, sorpresa, miedo, susto, preocupación, repentinamente Donatello y Rafael respingaron alarmados, Mikey mordía sus uñas.

-¡¡AHHH!! – grito repentinamente -¡están muertos! –

-¡Me mato! – Rafa.

-¡Nos mato! – Donatello.

-¡Me aplasto! – Leonardo.

Mikey pone las manos en su pecho y mira a su alrededor.

-¡¿De donde sale esa voz siniestra?! –Mikey observa alterado el lugar.

-Mikey… tienes diez segundos para salir corriendo – se escucha aquella voz de la historia que leían.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! – se escucha el grito de Mikey saliendo directo a la parte de arriba rumbo a su cuarto.

-Rafa – Leo le mira con reproche.

-Lo siento – estalla en carcajadas – no… no pude…evitarlo –

-Ve por el – don sale de la historia – veamos que mas tenemos por aquí –

-Ok.. – Rafa camina en busca de Mikey - ¡¡Sal era una broma!! –

-¡¡¡No te acerques!!! – se escucha el grito - ¡¡¡no me engañaras!!! – Mikey aun asustado.

-Veo que costara algo de trabajo – Donatello sonríe un poco.

-Muy buenas historias de esa chica…Cloeh… - sonríe de lado – demasiada imaginación, mira que ponerme ebrio –

- Y con un asesino en la guarida en un sueño de Mikey –Donatello agrega.

-bueno, felicitaciones a Cloeh y espero y siga escribiendo más cosas sobre nosotros – leo se recarga un poco en la mesa – veamos que mas leemos –

Donatello busca un poco más y se detiene en una.

-¿Qué te parece esta? –

-¿Cómo se llama? –

-Siesta… de Yunuen – dice Donatello con una sonrisa expectante.

* * *

Gracias a mi Cloeh por sus historias

Y la siguiente es Yunuen :P

¿Quién seguirá de ella?

Prepárense…muajajajajajajajajaj…cof,,cof…. No sirvo para las risas malvadas XD

(Mary se aleja del pc)


End file.
